


The Sword and the Skull

by ReliantWishes



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReliantWishes/pseuds/ReliantWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a simple job to do, protect an ancient sword until the Blood Moon passes, but as with all jobs Ancient Mai gives him, she never tells him the whole story.</p><p>Like the soul of a young half-demon woman being bound to the sword.</p><p>Yeah, that little bit of info would've been helpful.</p><p>A spirit cursed to be forever attached to the sword? Yeah, he can handle that. (Uh, hello. Cursed skull ringing any bells?) Demons showing up wanting to destroy said sword and spirit? No problem.</p><p>Ghosts flirting? Yeah, no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword and the Skull

**Author's Note:**

> “There is darkness inside all of us...we all have it—that part of our soul that is irreparably damaged by the very trials and tribulations of life. We are what we are because of it, or perhaps in spite of it. Some use it as a shield to hide behind, others as an excuse to do unconscionable things..."  
> Jenna Maclaine, Bound By Sin

A full moon hung round and bright in the sky, a deep crimson red against the starless sky.

Lightening streaked across the night and thunder rumbled eerily in the distance.

A howl rent the air followed by the sounds of ripping flesh and the smacking of limbs hitting the ground in wet clumps.

A hooded figure stepped out of the shadow of the forest into the open meadow. watching the creature too lost to their anger to even notice them. They raised a sword to hold it in front of them before speaking.

"That's enough!"

It looked up, eyes blood red, and its maw was slick with gore.

The creature snarled low in their throat, baring it teeth at the figure.

They dropped their hood, revealing the face of a young woman.

The snarl quickly faded into a howl of rage.

She lifts the sword in front of her face and gently unlocks the scabbard before pulling the blade free, filling the air with a metallic scrapping noise.

The large creature crouched low, growling fiercely at her.

"Your trail of death ends here, demon! You have to pay for your crimes!"

The blade began to glow with a dim light.

With a guttural yell, the creature leaped at her.

"MAI!"

The light exploded.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Some days being a wizard can be easy, you know. Vanquishing evil and saving the damsel in distress.

Those are the good days. I live for those days.

Other days….

Not so much.

Take today for example. I was just starting to put the finishing touches on a new potion when the front door slams open.

“Dresden!” I groaned.

It was Morgan.

Bob materialized behind me just as a fizzling sound reached my ears. I looked down at the ruined potion and groaned again.

“Well, there goes that potion. Harry, please tell me you purchased extra ingredients just for this precise situation?” 

“Dresden! Are you here?!” 

“Of course he’s here. Right Dresden?”

A new voice spoke up and I dropped my head to smack against the table.

I had the sudden, sinking feeling that I was in for a bad day.

I looked at Bob and he winced in sympathy.

“Good luck. I’ll be in my skull if you need me.”

He vanished into a cloud of smoke and light, disappearing into the skull sitting on the table across the room.

“Thanks Bob.”

I stood up, straightened my shirt and took a deep breath.

I walked slowly into the other room, trying to delay the proverbial bullet so to say, but she already knew me too well.

“Hurry up Dresden. I don’t have all day.”

I stepped out into the front of the shop and came face to face with Ancient Mai, holding a sword.

“What can I do for you Mai?”

"I have a job for you to do."

I stared at her in shock.

I pointed at myself, then her and then back at myself before speaking. 

"Me. You have a job for me?"

"It's simple, really. Here."

She tossed the sword at me and I stumbled back as I caught it. It was much lighter than it looked.

She turned and started to leave like she usually does, without telling me a damn thing.

I looked down at the sword in confusion. “What do I do with this?”

Mai paused at the door and didn’t even look back as she answered. “I need you to protect it until the Blood Moon passes in six days."

My eyes widened in surprise. “Protect? Now wait a minute, you want me to protect a sword? That’s all?”

“Yes, Dresden, that’s all I want you to do. Protect the sword. It that easy enough for you?”

I nodded hesitantly. 'Somehow I felt that it wasn't going to be as clear cut as Mai was making it out to be.'

“Good."

"Is-is there anything I need to know about it?"

"I’ll be back for it in seven days. Don’t unsheath it and above all else, don’t lose her.”

"Her?"

Mai ignored that question and with a slam of the front door, her and Morgan were gone and I was saddled with a sword that strangely felt like it was shivering in my hands.

You know how earlier I said I was in for a bad day?

I lied.

I was in for one Hell of a week.

"Bob!"


End file.
